


This Body Ain't Mine (And Neither Is This Home)

by Lilnerd3696



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I wrote this because there isnt enough trans!cosette, IF YOUR READING THIS HOLLY FUCK YOU FOR DRAINING MY BATTERY, It is 3 in the morning, M/M, So it gone be SHIT, Trans Character, Trans Cosette, Trans Grantaire, Written in like 3 hours and finished at 3am, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: "Eponine was five when Christophe came. He had golden curls and the smile of an angel. He came with a small suitcase full of clothes, and a single picture of him and his mother, Fantine, who was so kind and gentle she must have been an angel. Eponine and her older sister Georgine watched from the top story window of the tavern as Christophe’s mother left in a taxi, and as Christophe was led in by their mum."Basically Eponine/Grantaire/Cosette friendship and trans!Cosette cause there isn't enough of either of those things.





	

Eponine was five when Christophe came. He had golden curls and the smile of an angel. He came with a small suitcase full of clothes, and a single picture of him and his mother, Fantine, who was so kind and gentle she  _ must  _ have been an angel. Eponine and her older sister Georgine watched from the top story window of the tavern as Christophe’s mother left in a taxi, and as Christophe was led in by their mum. 

“You'll be sleeping in here,” was all Mrs Thénardier said, not so gently shoving Christophe into Eponine and Georgine’s room, then quickly heading back downstairs. Christophe stood in the doorway, clutching his single suitcase tightly. 

Georgine smiled at the young boy. “Welcome to our house Christophe,” she said politely. “I'm Georgine, and this is Eponine.” Eponine nodded shortly, wary of the boy. 

“It's nice to meet you,” Christophe smiled faintly. “It was kind of your parents to take me in.”

Eponine resisted to urge to glance at Georgine. They'd overheard their parents talking about Christophe last night, and they knew that the only reason Christophe had been allowed to stay was so there'd be another worker in the tavern.

“You'll be sleeping in that bed,” Georgine gestured to what was once her bed. “Me and Ep will be sharing.” Sharing was nothing new to the sisters. Eponine received all of her older sister's old clothes and toys, and most of those Georgine got second hand.

“We're not expected downstairs for another half hour,” Eponine told Christophe. “That's when we start making tea.”

 ~<>~

 Eponine and Christophe were eight and Georgine thirteen when Christophe spent a second too long admiring one of Eponine’s dresses. Eponine was downstairs, serving drinks to not-quite-drunk customers. Georgine had gotten back early from helping her dad with one of his ‘jobs’. 

“You like it?” 

Christophe spun around, hand jerking away from the dress. It was a new one, the one Georgine had saved up for months to be able to buy. It was a dark blue, with white lace patterns around the waist and collar.

Georgine stood in the doorway, staring at Christophe. “Do you like the dress?” she repeated. Christophe studied the ground intently, not answering. Georgine stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. He didn't look up. 

Georgine approached the boy slowly, then lightly touched his shoulder. Christophe flinched. 

“Hey,” Georgine said softly. “It's okay. I didn't mean to frighten you.” She crouched down beside Christophe so she could look him in the eye. “I was just wondering, cause if you did, I could help you hide it from our parents.” Christophe slowly raised his head, a little glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“You don't… mind?” He whispered.

“What, that you're a guy and want to wear a dress?” Georgine shook her head. “I don't care. Eponine might, but only cause she might not want to share her dresses.” She smiled at Christophe, who fidgeted nervously.

“I don't… just want to wear dresses,” he mumbled. “And I'm not a guy. I'm a girl.” Christophe looked Georgine directly in the eye as she said the last bit, her heart frantically beating in her chest. Georgine froze, then slowly nodded.

“Okay,” she said. “But we can't tell our parents about that either. They might be accepting of me wearing ‘guy’ clothes, but if you wear dresses and tell them you're trans, then they'll kick you out, no matter how much money you make them”

“‘Trans’? What's that mean?” 

Georgine smiled. “It means you're like me, little sister.”

 ~<>~

Eponine and Christopher (Cosette in secret) were nine and Georgine (Grantaire in secret) was almost fifteen when Valjean came. Cosette had grown her curls out as long as she could while still avoiding bad comments, and some nights Eponine would let her try on her dresses. Grantaire was going out late at night more often, helping their dad and his friends with their jobs, and Eponine and Cosette was still serving drinks and cleaning floors.

Valjean arrived with a letter and a lawyer's phone number, and the Thénardiers were happy to let Cosette go with him once they realized Fantine wouldn't be able to pay them anymore. Cosette dragged her tattered and half empty suitcase behind her as she walked towards the car, Valjean beside her. 

“Wait!” 

Eponine and Grantaire ran towards them, the older struggling to carry a large cardboard box. Eponine collided with Cosette, wrapping her thin arms around her sister's body and crying silently. Grantaire solely gave the box to Valjean.

“They kept the presents Fantine sent Christophe,” he said, purposely using Cosette’s old name so he wouldn't out her. “They sold what they could, and shoved the rest up in the attic.” The only things they couldn't sell were photos, but he knew that Cosette would appreciate them as she only had the single photo she arrived with. 

Cosette sobbed loudly, grabbing Grantaire so she could hug both him and Eponine at the same time.

Valjean nodded, holding the box like it was a priceless treasure. “If I were able to, I'd take you two as well,” he frowned. Grantaire’s mouth twisted into what was probably meant to be a smile.

“And then who would look after my unborn sibling?” He replied. His mum was pregnant, his father hoping for a son. “If you could take Eponine, I would be in your debt, but our parents would notice sooner or later, and I don't want you to be charged with kidnapping.” Which the Thénardiers would do, once they realized Eponine was gone, and remembered how much money she made and work she did.

Grantaire pulled Eponine away from Cosette gently, then bent down to kiss the golden haired girl’s forehead. “We love you,” he whispered. “Don't forget that.”

~<>~

Eponine was eleven and Grantaire sixteen when Grantaire was kicked out. Eponine heard it all as she lay trembling in her cold bed. She heard flesh hitting flesh and the hurled insults, heard her mother sobbing over her poor daughter who ‘just needed to be fixed’ (as if there were something to fix, and as if they'd pay for it to be fixed). Eponine cried herself to sleep that night, and the next night her dad took her out on one of his jobs.

~<>~

Eponine was sixteen and Grantaire twenty one when they met again. He'd tried to stay in contact, but the tavern had been shut down shortly after he'd left, and the Thénardiers had left no clues as to where they were going. They found each other in Paris, halfway across the country from their old home. They spent two days catching up and swapping tales and eating some of the crappiest takeaway she'd ever had (“I'm an artist!” Grantaire had justified. “Everyone knows artists don't get paid shit”), and when Eponine returned home, no one had noticed she'd been gone. 

She spent as much time as she could over at Grantaire’s shitty two room flat. His flatmate, Bossuet, looks like he could snap her in half by accident, and their first (and only) meeting had been completely silent due to Grantaire’s extreme hangover. Eponine liked him.

~<>~

Eponine was nineteen, Grantaire twenty four, Gavroche ten, Azelma seven, and Arber and Ranier, the youngest boys, were five when their parents were arrested. Grantaire and Eponine somehow managed to get guardianship. Bossuet helped them move into a cheap two bedroom house that they could afford on Grantaire and Eponine’s salary. It was small and vaguely smelled like pot, but they both cried the first night there.

Grantaire was working two jobs, one at a supermarket, the other at a second hand bookstore owned by one of Bossuet’s friends. Eponine was working as many shifts as she could get at a cafe (also owned by one of Bossuet’s friends) called the Musain. A group met up there often, something to do with politics and freedom and ‘the right thing’, and Eponine liked to text Grantaire about the meetings when they happened on her shift. Some of the comments Eponine added made his day. 

But no matter how many shifts they pulled, there was always one of them at home when the kids weren't at school. There was always one of them to help with homework or with anything in general. There was always one of them available to pick Gavroche up from his friends house or Azelma from her piano lessons. It was never decided out loud, but neither Grantaire or Eponine wanted their siblings to feel alone.

~<>~

Grantaire was twenty five when he visited Eponine at her work during one of Les Amis de l'ABC’s meetings. He was greeted by a gorgeous man with curls spun from the purest gold, and immediately wanted to paint him. Then the god opened his mouth and started speaking about trans rights. So Grantaire spoke back. Eponine recorded the whole thing and named it ‘love at first fight’.

~<>~

Eponine was twenty one and Grantaire twenty six when Marius introduced his girlfriend to the group. Eponine squealed and tackled Cosette, and Grantaire dropped the tray of drinks he was carrying (he had to pay for all of them, but he didn't mind a bit).

~<>~

Eponine and Cosette were twenty four and Grantaire twenty nine when Cosette got married. Valjean walked her down the aisle, and she wore a white dress with dark blue lace patterns around the lace and collar. Eponine was the maid of honor, Gavroche the flower boy, and Grantaire caught the bouquet. 

  
(He also kissed Enjorlas, and at their wedding four years later Eponine played the video she took when they first met.)


End file.
